


Cassandra - Episode: The Sword in the Stone

by AerynB



Series: What Were They Thinking? [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 And the Sword in the Stone, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/pseuds/AerynB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Cassandra thinking about during her time with the Serpent Brotherhood in the episode, "The Librarians and the Sword in the Stone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra - Episode: The Sword in the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I'd read some comments about how Jacob Stone was right not to trust Cassandra yet because she didn't seem to regret her betrayal of the Librarians until the last moment when she saw Flynn was dying. I'm a Cassandra fan, and unfortunately, I see what this person is talking about. So in an effort to make Cassandra slightly more heroic than what she was in the episode, I wrote this piece of speculation and introspection. Hopefully it hits the mark.

_NO!_

Cassandra couldn't believe her eyes. Lamia put on the Crown and used it to make Excalibur stab Flynn. It was so terrible. This wasn't what she wanted at all. The man on the phone--he just said he needed access to the Library. Lamia was just going to steal the Crown, nothing more. They'd tricked her and Cassandra felt devastated. She rushed for Flynn, she had to do something, but a man grabbed her from behind and dragged her away. Oh, God, what had she done?

Another man joined the first and they both dragged her back to the Library entrance. When they got back to the elevator, they merely stood guard over her. They didn't even bother tying her up, which probably said more about her than them. Cassandra wasn't any kind of threat to them. Why would she be? She wasn't a hero. Flynn had said it too, she wasn't even a real Librarian.

Lamia arrived and ordered everyone to start packing up artifacts. Cassandra just stood there shocked. She truly hoped Jake or Baird or someone found Flynn because there was absolutely nothing she could do. She couldn't fight back. She couldn't run away. And even if the Serpent Brotherhood did cure her, wasn't this price too high?

Suddenly, the whole Library started shaking. Lamia grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs to the elevator. The bookshelves were collapsing in on themselves, as if someone was rolling up a playmat. It was impossible. Unbelievable. It couldn't be happening. Then Lamia was trying to explain. The Library existed in its own pocket dimension and it was being unanchored. Cassandra had no choice but to go with the Brotherhood now. She'd never be able to find the others or escape on her own. She knew she had to fix what she'd done, but she had so few choices. She'd just have to wait until an opportunity presented itself.

* * *

Meeting Dulaque was nearly as frightening as seeing the Library fold in on itself. His soft voice was unnerving. Cassandra finally understood what Flynn had meant when he'd said that serpents lie. This man would say anything--had said anything--to get what he wanted. He'd used her to get the Crown, but also Excalibur, and there was no way he was going to keep his promise to cure her.

However, these were powerful people, and if she gave them even the slightest reason, they'd no doubt kill her immediately. She could try to be stubborn and willful and resist them, but they had more reasons to kill her than to keep her alive. The safer choice was to comply. Maybe she could learn what they were planning. Maybe she'd have an opportunity to outwit them. Later.

They thought Cassandra was useless and dependent on them. They thought they'd turned her. She'd just play that angle as long as she could.

* * *

Later on, they took her down into some tunnels beneath London. As Dulaque explained his grandiose plan, Cassandra glanced around at the men and machinery being employed. Their security wasn't especially tight, but then, she guessed no one expected anyone to be drilling through the city's old tunnels. Even as she was cataloguing manpower and wiring, she continued to play the devoted follower, dreamily smiling at Dulaque's plans for bringing magic back to the world. If she were honest, some of his words did seem amazing. She just had to remember that he was trying to manipulate her. That the returned magic would never be used to help everyone. The magic would be used against anyone who didn't agree with the Brotherhood's zealotry. No, Flynn had been right. Magic in the wrong hands would be the most dangerous thing in the world.

* * *

Hours later, the men had finally broken through the wall and found the Stone of King Arthur. And that’s when Cassandra's resolve was tested again. There was a magical lock on the Stone. One only she could solve, but her seemingly unique usefulness didn't guarantee her life. Oh, she could put her foot down and resist, but they'd surely kill her. She had no doubt that they'd call Dulaque and summon him down to the Stone. That man was skilled and powerful. He would be able to solve the puzzle before her now. It would likely take him longer, but he'd find a way past it. And she'd be dead. Cassandra, almost literally, had a gun to her head. She had no idea if Flynn and the others were coming to stop the Brotherhood, but she had to hope. This wasn't her chance to be a hero yet. No, resistance at this point meant her certain death. So she stepped toward the puzzle lock. Perhaps she could even take her time with it, stall as long as she could for that small bit of hope that the others were coming. Yes, that's really all she could do now.

* * *

She'd finally gotten her chance. Flynn and the others had come, not for her really, but they had come to stop the Brotherhood. And Cassandra had gotten her chance to help them, to come up with the plan to get the Crown away from Lamia and stop all this madness that Cassandra had started.

Unfortunately, both Flynn and Excalibur were dying. She knelt there in front of Flynn as he handed her the magic sword. All she had to do was touch Excalibur to her forehead, Flynn was saying, and she'd be cured. The tumor would be gone; she'd have her life back. Cassandra held the sword up, crying freely, ready to end all her suffering...but, again, just like before, the cost seemed too high. She could use the magic on herself and regain her life, but would she be able to live with herself knowing someone had died for her who didn't have to?

Flynn passed out from the pain of his wound and Eve felt for his pulse. Either he was gone or nearly gone, Cassandra couldn't tell from the look in her eyes, but it didn't matter. This magic wasn't meant for her. She pressed Excalibur to Flynn's side and immediately felt the magic intensify and flow out of the sword. Miraculously, Flynn woke up, jumping up to his feet, completely healed. Cassandra felt relief wash over her; she'd atoned for her sins. This was how it was meant to end.

A selfish act could only be undone by a selfless one.


End file.
